I wanna grow old with you
by tamahime-chan
Summary: OneShot SasuSaku."Tadinya aku ingin membangunkanmu dengan ciuman dariku tapi ternyata kau sudah bangun..sayang sekali." sasuke tersenyum tipis."Jadi sekatang aku putri tidurnya ya.?" songfic .R&r please


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**I wanna grow old with you **

**By himawari usagi**

**Rated T**

**A SasuSaku story**

**And Enjoy reading ^^**

* * *

Pagi itu seorang lelaki berambut hitam dan bermata onxy itu terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya.

Dia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya perlahan karena dia tidak ingin membangunkan seorang gadis yang masih tertidur pulas di sampingnya sekarang.

Sasuke menyelimuti tubuh Sakura sampai batas lehernya agar gadis itu tidak merasakan dinginnya pagi itu karena sejak tadi gadis itu tidak mengenakan sehelai kainpun di Sasuke memakai bajunya dan melangkah kearah kamar mandinya yang bisa dibilang mewah .Dia memandang wajahnya di kaca besar sambil tersenyum tipis lalu berendam dalam bath tub untuk merilekskan dirinya.

Sakura menggeliat mencari kehangatan yang sebelumnya menyelimuti gadis itu membuka matanya lalu menatap langit-langit mansionnya itu –mansionnya dan Sasuke tepatnya- kemudian terlintas di pikirannya tentang pengalamannya malam itu dengan Sasuke lalu dia tersenyum lebar sambil memeluk erat guling disamping nya membuat sepasang mata yang manatapnya setelah baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi itu berusaha keras menahan tawanya.

"Kukira tadinya aku ingin membangunkanmu dengan ciuman dariku tapi ternyata kau sudah terbangun..sayang sekali." goda Sasuke lalu mendekat pada Sakura namun tiba-tiba Sakura menarik lengan Sasuke sampai membuat Sasuke terjatuh di atas ranjangnya kemudian membiarkan bibir Sakura menyentuh bibirnya lembut

"Akhirnya sang putri terbangun dari tidurnya." Ucap Sakura lalu tersenyum dan langsung melarikan diri ke kamar mandi sedangkan Sasuke masih terdiam di atas mengacak-acak rambutnya yang masih belum kering sepenuhnya 'Jadi tadi aku Putri tidurnya ya?.' Batin Sasuke, kemudian bangkit dan melangkah menuju meja kerjanya dan menyalakan laptopnya memeriksa satu-persatu data-data perusahaan dan arsip-arsip keuangan perusahaannya Uchiha Corp..

Meskipun baru menikah tetapi Sasuke masih harus bertanggung jawab dengan perusahaannya sebagai Wakil direktur Uchiha Corp. bersama kakaknya Itachi Uchiha yang menjabat sebagai Direktur utama.

Sasuke mengamati data-datanya namun suara deheman seseorang tiba-tiba menghentikan aktifitasnya "Serius sekali.." Sasuke melirik ke sampingnya kemudian melihat Sakura yang sedang memasang ekspresi sebal 'Lucu sekali ' batin Sasuke walaupun wajahnya tidak menampakkan ekpresi kemudian berjalan ke arahnya sambil membawa sesuatu "Aku tadi membuatkanmu ini dan ini." Sakura meletakkan sepiring omelette dengan irisan tomat dan segelas jus tomat "Kesukaanmu kan?." Ucap nya sambil tersenyum lembut lalu mencium pipi Sasuke

* * *

"Hey Sasuke nyanyikan lagu itu lagi dong…aku ingin mendengarnya sekali lagi." Pinta Sakura sambil tersenyum manis kepada Sasuke.

"……" Sasuke terdiam , dia teringat lagi kenangan saat dirinya akan melamar menyanyikan lagu itu dia rela mem-booking sebuah restoran mewah di tepi laut hanya untuk mencari momen yang tepat ..walaupun sebenarnya Sasuke tidak ingin ada orang yang dia ingat saat itu Sakura menangis di pelukannya dan mengangguk dan -

Drrrt Drrrrt

Sakura dan Sasuke tersentak kaget "Aaah...Hp-mu Sasuke." Ucap Sakura sambil menyerahkan Hp itu pada Sasuke.

'Itachi? ada apa dia menghubungi kupagi-pagi begini. Dasar baka aniki!' Sasuke kemudian menjawab panggilan dari kakaknya itu .

"Hn..kenapa?." ucap Sasuke datar

"Sasuke bisakah kau segera ke perusahaan sekarang? Siang ini kita akan mengadakan rapat besar untuk menaikkan minat pada para konsumen untuk produk baru kita."

"Hn. Baiklah aku..segera kesana."Sasuke menjawa sambil melirik ke arah Sakura

"Baiklah..Bagaimana Sakura-chan?? Apa tadi malam kalian bersenang-senang ? Hahaha kuharap Sakura bisa waspada pada otouto-ku yang me-."

BIP

Sasuke mematikan Hp-nya sebelum Itachi menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena muka Sasuke terlihat merah dan membuat Sakura yang berada di sampingnya heran

"Itachi-san ya Sasuke?" Sakura menunjukkan muka penuh tanya "Ada apa?" tanyanya lagi

"Aku harus pergi rapat sekarang." Sasuke bangkit dari kursi kerjanya dan segera memakai kemeja putih dan jas hitamnya,Sasuke sebenarnya sangat kesal karena saat-saat pengantin barunya ini dia masih terganggu oleh pekerjaannya

Sakura sudah cukup terbiasa dengan tuntutan pekerjaan Sasuke yang memang tidak bisa ditunda itu tapi kali ini raut wajah kecewa sedikit membayangi dirinya, sebisa mungkin ditepisnya pikiran itu karena inilah resiko yang harus dijalani oleh seorang istri Uchiha Sasuke

Sesaat sebelum Sasuke berangkat pergi Sakura memanggilnya "Hati-hati ya." Ucap Sakura sambil membenarkan dasi Sasuke yang sedikit miring dan mencium pipi Sasuke.

"Hn..Aku berangkat Sakura."

Sakura memandang punggung Sasuke yang berjalan menjauh kemudian menghilang,dia menghela napas pelan lalu tersenyum "Nah ayo bersih-bersih mansion pengantin baru!." Ucapnya semangat

* * *

"Selamat pagi Tuan Sasuke." Orang-orang di perusahaann itu menyambut kedatangan Sasuke .

"Sasuke,ini dokumen untuk rapat siang ini juga dana perencanaan sudah saya urus." Ucap lelaki berambut perak dan memakai jas hitam yang sama seperti Sasuke

"Terima kasih Kakashi." Sasuke menyusuri koridor di lantai 10 dan sampai di ruang kerja Wakil direktur Uchiha Corp duduk di kursinya dan memeriksa data-data nya kembali sesekali diteguknya kopi hitam di mejanya dan kembali mengoreksi data-datanya .

Sasuke memikirkan apa yang sedang di lakukan oleh Sakura sendirian di -kali dia berpikir untuk menelepon Hp Sakura namun saat Sasuke menekan tombol Call tiba-tiba karyawannya datang dan membawakan dokumen baru dan itu terjadi berkali-kali

'Haah..sudahlah.' Batin Sasuke dan kembali menyiapkan data-data untuk rapatnya siang ini.

Sasuke melirik ke jam tangannya 'jam 9 malam' dia menghela napas ini sama sekali belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berakhir sejak perdebatan para penasihat-penasihat perusahaannya yang sejak tadi tidak ada habisnya. Itachi juga kelihatan letih namun tetap menampakkan wibawanya dalam rapat tersebut. Sasuke kemudian mengambil hp di saku bajunya lalu mengetik sms untuk seseorang

'Sakura aku akan pulang larut malam kau makan saja aku'

Rapat akhirnya selesai pada tengah malam dan dengan langkah terburu-buru Sasuke segera menaiki mobil Mercedesnya dan memacu tadinya Itachi menawarkannya untuk minum kopi bersama namun sekarang tujuan Sasukie Cuma satu tujuannya saat ini yaitu 'Sakura'

* * *

Saat Sasuke sampai di mansionnya dia tidak mendapati Sakura di tempat tidurnya ,samar-samar terdengar suara TV dari ruang tersenyum mendapati Sakura tertidur di sofa. Pelan-pelan di ciumnya pipi Sakura lembut kemudian mengangkat tubuh gadis itu ke kamar tidurnya dengan hati-hati.

Dalam sekejap Sasuke sudah menyelimuti Sakura, Sasuke kemudian melepaskan jas terlihat sangat letih namun saat dia melihat wajah tidur Sakura rasa letih itu terasa hilang seketika. Kemudian Sasuke tidur di samping sakura, Di genggamnya tangan Sakura erat "Maaf aku pulang malam hari ini." Sasuke merasa menyesal membiarkan Sakura sendirian di mansionnya ditatapnya wajah Sakura dan membelai rambut pink nya

"Tapi aku akan mengabulkan permintaan mu pagi tadi." Ucap Sasuke berbisik pelan di telinga Sakura. Terdengar alunan nyanyian lembut dari Sasuke..Lagu saat dirinya melamar Sakura –gadis yang sangat dicintainya-

i wanna make you smile whenever you're sad  
carry you around when your arthritis is bad  
all i wanna do, is grow old with you

I'll get you medicine when your tummy aches  
Build you a fire if the furnace breaks  
So, it could be so nice growing old with you,....

I'll miss you, Kiss you  
Give you my coat when you are cold  
Need you , Feed you  
Even let you hold the remote control.

So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink  
Put you to bed when you've had too much to drink  
Oh I could be the man that grows old with you  
I wanna grow old with you.

Sasuke tersenyum kemudian diciumnya kening Sakura "Aishiteru Sakura."

"Aishiteru mo mata." Sakura memeluk Sasuke dan membuat Sasuke kembali tersenyum kemudian membalas pelukan Sakura

Thanks God I found you...

End

* * *

apa Sasuke terlalu OOC kah?? gaje kah??

haha ini oneshot pertama saya yang pasti -yeaahhh-

yaah ini lagu dari adam sandler waktu saya lagi nonton film gitu terus kepikiran jadi masukin lagu ini deh

kebetulan himawari sebentar lagi mau ujian masuk SMA nih haha :D

saran dan kritik diterima jadi..

R

E

V

I

E

W

Pleasee


End file.
